I Don't Love You
by wired2damoon
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't love Severus Snape! How could she even think such a thing after he did the unthinkable and called her a Mudblood? But Lily is finding it harder to convince herself, will James Potter help her find out who she really loves?


-1

A/N: This is just a lil one-shot/song-fic that popped into my head as I was listening to My Chemical Romance's "I Don't Love You". Its not my best work and I'll probably end up getting annoyed with it and delete it eventually but while its here, enjoy!!

_Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way _

Lily Evans had just left a shattered Severus Snape standing in the corridor outside the Gryffindor Common Room alone…

She had just basically told him she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He had done the unthinkable, he called her a "Mudblood".

In all the years she was friends with him, she never would have thought he would betray her so badly…after all he knew well how she felt about, _that_ word. And to think she thought that she might be falling in love with him!

She almost snorted at her stupidity right then and there. She had to convince herself that she didn't love him, not like she once thought she did…

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can_

"Just leave me alone Severus!" she screeched as he followed her down the corridor late one night as she did her Prefect rounds.

"But Lily I said I was sorry! Please, its been nearly a year! Why can't you just forgive me?"

"The day I forgive you is the day I date James Potter! Now get the hell out of here before I blast you into next week!" she roared pointing her wand threateningly against his neck.

He looked sullen and defeated as his eyes lowered to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered once more before departing.

Yet again Lily had to remind herself that she was doing the right thing. He had chosen he path and it wasn't for her. She didn't love him. Not now…

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday" _

She wished beyond hope that Severus would turn back around and tell her that he hated her. That he never had any feelings for her whatsoever so that she could accept it and move on.

She could try and forget him that way. She could tell herself that she didn't love him and he didn't love her and that she was being sensible when she broke their friendship. But alas Severus didn't turn back and glare his famous glare, he just kept on walking away without a backwards glance…

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you outta stay_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE POTTER!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

James Potter, yet again, was torturing Severus by using many hexes such as the lock-leg hex and the bat-bogey hex.

"Alright Evans?" he asked as he continued to annoy Snape, one hand jumping to his hair.

"I said leave him alone!"

"Don't you ever get tired of defending him? Remember last time?" James asked, referring to the time Lily came to Severus' aid and he repaid her by calling her a Mudblood.

"Yes, I do, leave him be", she said softly, (not at all as forceful as last time) and turned away from them, this time truly determined that next time she would not forget herself and run to Severus' aid so quickly.

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up _

Severus rose, cut and bruised towards Lily Evans, determined to catch her unawares.

"L-Lily…" he muttered as he collapsed down beside her.

"Severus! What happened?" Lily asked her shiny emerald eyes wide with shock as she looked at the state he was in.

"P-Potter…" was all that he could manage before he began coughing uncontrollably. This was another one of his ingenious plans, he paid Avery to beat him up and now he was blaming it on Potter to get on Lily's good side, little did he know Lily wouldn't buy it.

"Oh so James did this did you say? That's funny Severus because I've been with him all day watching him practice for the big Quidditch match. I just left him ten minutes ago…so eh how exactly could he beat you up so badly in such a short space of time?" Lily asked him with fake curiosity as she folded her arms sternly and glared at him.

Severus' eyes widened. "Uh…" was all he could utter.

"Umhumm…" came Lily disgusted reply. "Honestly Snape did you think I would fall for this? Just because James and I are seeing each other now doesn't give you the right to make him out to be the bad guy! He hasn't laid a finger on you all year! And now you come up with this rubbish! Oh you disgust me! Get out of my face now!" she spat, slamming her hand down on the library desk.

_Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whoa _

Severus jumped as he watched Lily's temper flare. His plan back-fired, Potter had won, yet again.

He stood up quietly and walked away from her, like so many times before.

Lily sighed as she watched him go…she didn't love him, she loved James, she was sure of it!

Well come on, come on

He didn't turn, he didn't tell her he didn't love her just like she didn't love him. He never would. She knew that. But it didn't stop her from hoping. It would never stop her from hoping. It would just make her life so much easier!

Shaking her head Lily stood up and made her way out of the library.

"Hey! Lily!"

She smiled when she heard that voice. Turning on the spot she saw an ecstatic looking James Potter running towards her, caked in mud and soaking wet. Quidditch, typical!

"Hey James!" she beamed as he enveloped her in a massive hug, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Hello, my sweetheart!" he sang lifting her up slightly and twirling her around.

She giggled loudly and slapped his back. "Put me down you idiot!" she smirked.

"As you wish my love", he replied plopping her back onto the floor.

Lily beamed up at him and right then and there her heart confirmed her suspicions.

She was no longer harbouring feelings for Severus Snape, as James Potter was now the man in her heart, the one she wanted and the one that would be there, forever…

The couple laughed heartily as they walked hand-in-hand back to the Gryffindor common room, completely unaware that someone was watching their every move.

_I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday_  
Severus Snape watched the happy couple leave and walk away. His heart sank.

The beautiful, smart, amazing, brave, love-of-his-life Lily Evans was walking away from him hand in hand with another man!

It was enough to kill him! He felt like curling up in a ball and dying right there on the spot.

But no he had another plan.

He was going to forget he ever heard the name Lily Evans, he was going to forget that she meant the world to him, he was going to forget that she was the most wonderful person in the world and most importantly he was going to forget how very much head-over-heels he was in love with her…

_I don't love you  
Like i loved you  
Yesterday… _

Yeah, he wondered just how long he could keep that up...

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Its my first fic up on this website!! wired2damoon Xx**


End file.
